


Piedi d'acqua e di brina

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Series: Presso fuochi di campo e troni di re incoronati [8]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Acceptance, Flash Fic, Jötunn Loki, Loki Feels, M/M, Other, Requited Love, Sensuality, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Chiude gli occhi, cercando l'equilibrio fra carezze e respiri tiepidi, sotto il mormorio di parole segrete. E' cambiato. Ha fatto proprie cose che sembravano illusorie e non lo erano – l'amore ha dato ali ai suoi piedi d'acqua e brina.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piedi d'acqua e di brina

**Author's Note:**

> La flash ha partecipato al contest _L'emozione non ha fandom_ di Fefy_07, su EFP, classificandosi al 7° posto e aggiudicandosi il Premio Curiosità.  
>  In teoria starei preparando una companion piece pornosa da postare sempre qui... ma la cosa è rimasta un po' indietro, e vedremo.  
> Precisazione: nella categoria affianco al M/M anche Other perché considero Jotun!Loki ermafrodito :>

 

Loki è steso sul canapè, nudo, e non riesce a parlare.

I suoi pensieri sono muti. Può solo offrire se stesso – azzurro e freddo come la prima caduta di neve, ventre inerme – alla vista dell'amore, mentre l'amore lo guarda. Una richiesta, uno sguardo, e alla fine ha ceduto. Silenzioso, Thor lascia la penombra dell'anticamera e si avvicina. La luce che entra dalle vetrate illumina tutto; Loki, con uno sforzo, non si ritrae, lasciandosi osservare.

(Passato il tempo dei segreti.)

Mentre Thor gli siede accanto e protende le braccia per carezzargli i fianchi, si sente investire da un'estate senza fine. Neanche Jotunheim è sterile, allora. È arrivato il disgelo.

«Thor...»

È più un sospiro che un nome. In risposta, Thor sorride e traccia coi pollici le linee tribali che gli attraversano il volto di Jotun, tenendolo fra i palmi. Sono caldi come il sole.

«Non perdere la concentrazione, ora» dice.

Loki si accorge di tremare. Ricorda che quella magia è emotiva, potrebbe disperdersi – e adesso è tutto ciò che permette loro di toccarsi.

Il fiato lo lascia in un'esclamazione. _Per chi mi hai preso?_

Poi pensa che, dopotutto, non è la persona tornata dal vuoto più di quanto una pianta sia la stessa da seme ad albero. Chiude gli occhi, cercando l'equilibrio fra carezze e respiri tiepidi, sotto il mormorio di parole segrete. E' cambiato. Ha fatto proprie cose che sembravano illusorie e non lo erano – l'amore ha dato ali ai suoi piedi d'acqua e di brina.

Le sente agitarsi nel suo petto, le scorge negli occhi di Thor; esistono nel modo in cui lo bacia.

E nel modo in cui lo prende, ancora e ancora, senza distogliere mai lo sguardo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback & kudos = ♥♥


End file.
